Gardens of Spain
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: Spain is the country of Passion. Passion is nothing without love. And love can be found when you're with the thing or person you love the most. After waiting such a long time, Antonio decides ask who he loves the most to be his in the place it loves.


**A/N: I have not posted a FanFic in such a long time! Gosh! So here I am presenting a new fanfic. Spamano no less x_x  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I obviously DO NOT own Axis Powers: Hetalia, nor the characters from it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gardens of Spain<strong>

A cloudy and cool early afternoon in Spain. The sky was covered completely in light gray clouds and the air was thick with moisture. Lovino and Antonio were currently tending to the garden, taking care of the ripening juicy tomatoes that were growing. Antonio was planting new tomatoes, and Lovino was picking the already perfectly ripe tomatoes. The young Italian picked up his basket and walked over to the Spaniard, whom was digging roughly at the dirt.

"Hey Spain, are these enough tomatoes for tonight's dinner?" Lovino asked as he tipped over the basket enough for Antonio to see but not to allow any fruit to fall.

Antonio lifted his head and wiped off some sweat off his forehead with his forearm. He grinned as he examined the gather of fruit and said, "Please call me Antonio, Lovi~ And that's enough for dinner today and breakfast tomorrow!"

Lovino ignored the older's request to be called by his human name and grinned at feeling as though he did something right. But then again, he made sure he did everything right when it came to his favorite fruit. Lovino placed the basket on the ground and took a seat next to it as he saw Antonio work again on the ground. The Spaniard broke the small patch of dirt with his fingers then took the tomato seeds and planted them. He covered the small seeds with the dirt he broke and patted it gently. With a deep breath he stood up and stretched his back until he heard a satisfying 'pop'.

The clouds began to shuffle in the sky as a loud roar of thunder occurred, making the Italian jump at the sudden loud noise that shook the earth. Antonio looked up to the sky and rain drops began to fall down heavily, drenching both him and Lovino in a matter of minutes. Lovino cursed at the sky then turned his attention to Antonio. "Hey, why don't we go inside instead of getting drenched, you tomato bastard?" He growled through his teeth.

The only response he earned was an empty, bright smile from the other male. The rain washed away the sweat and dirt from both males and only left them soaked and chilly – but not freezing, considering the raindrops were warm. A poet might describe it as raining sunshine. Lovino described it as stupid rain. Deep down inside, Lovino loved the rain, but right now he just wanted to go inside the house and rest before Antonio and himself started making pasta for dinner.

"Ah, Lovino. I think today is a perfect day to go to the tall grass." Antonio said, smiling softly at the Italian in hopes that he would say yes.

"...Why?"

"Please?" The Spaniard said as he took a step closer to Lovino, curving his upper body over his. "I have a very special place to show you."

Lovino felt his heart rate quicken and the blood rushing to his cheeks. He muttered words of agreement and was suddenly pulled into a strong embrace. "H-Hey!" Lovino shifted a little so he can move his hands between his and Antonio's chest and pushed the Spaniard back, enough for him to let go but not enough to be at far distance from one another.

"Sorry Lovi~ I forgot you don't like sudden hugs..."

Lovino blushed, fighting the urge to say he didn't mind the hugs as long as it was from him and him alone. "...It's fine. Let's just go to this damn place you mentioned..."

"Okay~" Antonio grabbed a hold of Lovino's hand and gave it a soft squeeze before beginning to walk in the rain to the spot in mind. The sound of grass being squished under their boots along with the sound of rain falling against the moist ground was calming. Lovino never realized it before but suddenly he noticed how... how _beautiful_ the garden seemed. And what made the garden better was the way Antonio worked in it. How he would smile at the growing plants, putting love into every movement towards the garden. It made Lovino wonder how it would be to be actually _loved_ by Antonio. To be loved romantically, not as a henchman or as a little brother…

The two continued to walk in silence as Antonio guided both him and Lovino to the 'special' spot. The silence soon grew from comfortable to uncomfortable after a few minutes, maybe because Lovino started scowling on why it was taking too long. It was a garden, not a forest. But then again, it was _Spain's_garden, the _size_ of a damn forest. Antonio began thinking about what was ready in the meadow for the both of them. Curious as to if it was the right spot to ask him the second most important question of his life. If Lovino answered with the desired answer, then maybe later on the most important question could be asked. But as for the current, awkward silence, he decided to bring up a certain topic and see how his sweet little Lovi would react.

"Hey Lovi, you know what Francis told me the other day?"

"No, what did that French Fuck Face tell you?"

"He told me that when it rains, people who stand in the rain begin to get aroused!" Antonio stated bluntly.

Lovino's reacted to the statement by yanking his hand away from the Spaniard and staring at him in utter disbelief. "W-Why the hell would you bring that up?"

"I just thought you should know. Maybe after we're done we can go back home before the rain can get to us~" He laughed.

"You bastard... And that's a damn lie. Okay? I'm pretty damn sure of it."

But even Lovino knew it was actually true. He could remember the countless times he was caught in the rain with Antonio and began to feel… aroused. But it could be because of the romantic as well as lustful emotions towards him. Either way, it all came back to Antonio in Lovino's mind.

Antonio smiled softly. "Ah, whatever you say, _dear_."

Lovino scowled and blushed a shade darker. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually liked the new nickname. Sure, it was feminine as hell, but it showed that maybe there was something between them. However, Lovino wouldn't let Antonio get away with it, because if he did he knew Antonio might suspect something. "Don't call me dear! It's bad enough you call me _Lovi_, but now _dear_? You and your nicknames…"

The tone came out harsher than expected and Lovino right away felt the guilt wash over him as he saw Antonio flinch from the words. '_I__thought__he__liked__the__nicknames__…_' Antonio thought. He shook his head, deciding he shouldn't dwell on it. But… Maybe he should give the Italian a change in attitude so his question would surely shock him.

"Sorry... Let's just go then... _Romano_." He said, forcing out a fake twist of pain in his voice as he walked away without Lovino's hand in his. At the words he said, Lovino cringed back and bit his lip, a pang of pain in his chest before he walked behind the Spaniard. The rain was now pouring on them, drenching their clothing completely and pissing the Italian off.

"How much longer?"

"We're... We're here now!~" Antonio chimed as he split the tall grass and walked onto the flat, clean cut grass land. It was amazing how beautiful the short stems of grass gleamed with water from the rain. There was a big tree opposite of where the two were now standing; the tree was heavily covered in leaves that it provided an umbrella-like action, keeping the grass it covered dry. Antonio grabbed Lovino's wrist and ran under the tree for protection from the rain.

"See what I meant, Romano?" The older of the two said, obviously sticking to the thought of tormenting the younger by calling him by his country name.

Lovino's auburn eyes scanned the area, taking in the detail in shocked. How come he never saw this part of the garden before? "Yeah whatever. I guess... I guess it's nice..."

"But we're not there _just_yet!" Antonio said as he walked along the side of the tree.

"What? B-But I thought you just said we're here!"

"Yes, but you see... It's behind the tree I want you to see." The Spaniard walked back to the male and grabbed his hand and began to walking around the large thick trunk of the tree. '_This__is__it,__this__is__the__moment!__'_

The rain began to stop and the sky turned into a mix of gray, a soft yellow, and a tiny bit of a pinkish purple. Lovino stared at the sky in wonder, appreciating the mix of the colors along with the scene of the tall grass of the garden as Antonio guided him to their final destination.

"Lovi~ ...Lovino... _M-mi__amor_?" Antonio hesitated with the last word, scared to know how Lovino would react. He turned around to see the young male gazing at the scene before him. The scene of vivid colored green grass, red tomatoes, and the multicolored sky that was now forming a faint rainbow. The younger male smiled softly, a sight that made the older male smile warmly. Antonio poked Lovino's cheek, causing him to jerk his head and snap out of the zone he was in.

"What do you want?" Lovino huffed.

"Look." Antonio said, pointing to the thick red blanket which was placed casually next to the base of the tree and the basket sitting on the edge of said blanket. Lovino looked at the setting and raised an eyebrow before looking at the Spaniard.

"A picnic?" Lovino questioned.

"I thought it would be a nice change. We always eat in the house or go out to a restaurant to eat. I thought this would be a nice for today." Antonio replied. He wrapped his arms around the Italian from behind and placed his head on his shoulder. "Do you like it?"

Lovino's cheeks began to heat up as he turned his head and looked at the grass. "I-It's nice... I guess. It would have been better if it didn't fucking rain."

"Ah, sorry about the rain." Antonio said. "I wasn't expecting it to rain today..."

Lovino mumbled a few words about Antonio not knowing anything and then the memory of the last world conference came into his thoughts. He said, "Spain, I thought that the weather was controlled by a country's emotions."

"…Yes. A country _is_ capable of controlling the weather by their emotions."

"Then why is it raining?"

Antonio stood quiet for a few seconds, giving the question some thought. Out of all honesty, he answered, "…I… I honestly don't know. I don't feel sad. But I don't feel happy."

"Bastard, what are you hiding from me?"

"I'm hiding nothi – "

"Don't say nothing because I know its something!"

"Ah, let's just sit down, relax, and eat a little. Then I'll tell you. Is that okay?"

"...Yeah. But don't wait too long."

"I won't. Trust me, I won't."

The two sat down on the red blanket, propping themselves against the tree. For the next few minutes, they looked at the sky in silence, a light atmosphere surrounding them. They didn't move, except for the few times one of them got a bottle of tomato juice from the basket. Antonio would glance at Lovino a few times to find him with his eyes closed and smiling softly. The Spaniard took a deep breath and braced himself for all of the unknown events that would possibly occur.

"Lovino?"

The named nation opened one eye halfway and glanced at Antonio. "Hm?"

"I'm going to tell you now."

Both eyes were open now and he looked at the Spaniard. "Okay. Start."

"Well..." Another deep breath. "You know, over the years I've cared for you. I've watched over you, fought for and protected you. And adored you, even if you were a misbehaved, unhelpful, little boy~"

"...What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Calm down, I didn't mean to insult you. Anyway. Haha~ I really don't know how to say this."

"Just. Say it... You're... You're making me worried."

"I am?"

"Yes! Now just fucking say it before I smash that basket over your head!"

Antonio laughed softly and smiled at Lovino's flushed scowling face. "Lovino, you know I love you very much, right? You've been a nice henchman sometimes and a nice little brother sometimes."

"Sometimes...?"

"But..." Antonio continued, ignoring Lovino's one-worded question. "It all has changed now. Everything. I no longer love you like that. Instead... I believe my love for you has grown. I watched you grow up, become the man that you are today. I watch you go through all your changes, helped you understand most of them. But you also helped me with changes and helped me understand them."

Lovino could feel his eyes burn up, tears threatening to form and fall. "W-What are you trying to say?"

Antonio sighed and raked his hair with his fingers. "What I am trying to say is... Lovino. I love you. But now, I am _in__love_ with you. I love you for everything, not just because I was your guardian. I love you, your hair, your eyes, your skin, your smile. I love it when you laugh, I love it when you blush, I even love it when you call me a 'tomato bastard' because I know it means you care in your own way. I love you and everything about you, involving you. You bring the best out of me and you don't even realize it. And what I really am trying to say is... Lovino, will you be mine? Will you allow me to love you? And have you love me in return?"

The Italian didn't know what to say. He sat in shock, staring at the Spaniard with glassy, wide, Auburn eyes. His mouth was slightly open, unsure if he should talk or not. His face began to flush a dark red as his eyes teared up.

"Lovino...?"

Lovino threw himself at Antonio and hugged him tightly, taking the elder by surprise. After getting over his short period of shock, he hugged Lovino back and smiled, his chest tightening from sheer bliss.

"Yes. Antonio... I... I..."

"I know, Lovi. You don't have to say it now, say it when you're ready. But I want you to know, I love you. I love you more than anything."

Antonio moved himself back slightly so he could see the face of the younger. Tears were tracing down his face, mostly from happiness and shock. Antonio wiped the tears with his finger tips and continued to move his fingers until he slowly cupped his cheek.

"Lovino..."

"A-Antonio..."

The elder was hesitant with his movements, unsure if he should truly listen to what his heart wanted him to. Lovino half-lidded his eyes and did not move, Antonio took it as a sign to continue. He closed his eyes and carefully pressed his lips against the other's, feeling the softness against his. So soft, so warm, so gentle. He could have sworn he tasted a light taste of tomatoes and spices on Lovino's lips. Lovino pressed into the kiss a little more before he pulled away. Antonio opened his eyes and looked at Lovino with wonder.

"Let's... take things slow right now." Lovino said.

"Okay..."

"But Antonio...?"

"Yes?"

The Italian looked to the side and smiled softly, kicking himself mentally for acting so feminine. "I love you too..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I started this fic in June, forgot about it by the end of the month, and finished it in good ol' November! My original idea has been forgotten so this is just a "whatever, bullshizing my way through" fic. And yes, bullshiz. Anyway... SORRY FOR THE OOCness! I'm more of a USUK girl than Spamano, but I figure I should write for my second OTP as well... x-x**

**A/N 2:** **Please review! It lets me know if I've done good or not and if I need improvements (or if you've read my other material, if I have improved.)**


End file.
